naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage (Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was also famous in life for his infamous speed, leading to the moniker of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (English Dub: The Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf). He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the husband of Kushina Uzumaki and the former leader of Team Minato. Background Physical Appearance Minato is a well-defined and fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto on terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Jiraiya, Minato is considered to be very handsome. His attire considered of a standard Konoha-nin blue uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, and blue, ankle-high sandals. As Hokage, he stared wearing a short-sleeved, long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically on his back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Personality Despite his physical resemblance to Naruto, Minato was more perceptive and collected than his son; Jiraiya said that Minato was a shrewd person, not one to do something without a reason. He was well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in rival villages and would take advantage of it at times, but even then he would remain respectful to opponents and wouldn't pry in their personal affairs if he could help it. He was not the type to hold grudges, only feeling sorry for Tobi (Obito) despite his role in his own and Kushina's deaths. If anything, Minato blames himself for his selfless death, both because he couldn't save Obito from the fate that corrupted him or Konoha from the difficulties that arose after he was gone. Naruto is not without any of his father's personality traits: both have indomitable spirits and fierce ambitions that drive them through all their choices in life. Both are of unwavering loyalty to Konoha and their loved ones – friends and family – and that devotion inspires all those around them. Like Naruto, Minato had the tendency to create questionable techniques, although in Minato's case it was complicated names he came up with rather than the actual technique. This was seen when he named the "Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero", though afterwards he admitted it didn't sound very good. After becoming Hokage, Minato started to take more pride in himself, referring to himself as "ore", which is a prideful way of saying "I" or "me", instead of using "watashi", a more formal way of referring to one's self. Still, this did not make him haughty as he still addressed others with the appropriate honorifics. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Expert: Minato is very adapt in the art of taijutsu. His most signature fighting style is using his legs more than his hands, mostly since his greatest strength comes from his legs than his arms, as well as combining it with shurikenjutsu for more coordinated attacks, coupled with great strength, speed, and agility to overwhelm most opponents who can't keep up with him. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Minato was hailed as the fastest shinobi in history, being able to move at Massively Hypersonic speed levels. Even Tobirama, the fastest shinobi of his time, admitted his inferiority in terms of speed. While this recognition was due in large part to his space–time ninjutsu, his natural speed and reflexes were practically instantaneous: he could react to and avoid such techniques as Lightning Straight and Kamui, and with only the Body Flicker Technique he could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing. *'Enhanced Strength': Minato possesses above-average strength, enough to lift objects at Superhuman levels; his striking strength is at a Class MJ+. *'Immense Durability': Minato is quite durable, as he tanked multiple opposing forces and deadly toxins from Multi-City Block level+ to at least Town level. Expert Tactician: Minato was very observant. Even at a young age, only he, out of all the ninja sent to rescue Kushina, noticed the trail she left behind to mark her kidnappers' path. In combat, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind an ability after seeing it only once, and from there plan around its strengths and weaknesses to his or his allies' advantage. His observational skills extended beyond techniques, as he could determine an opponent's plans and motivations based on only limited evidence. After he had finished analyzing, Minato would strike quickly and with precision, attacking vulnerabilities at the most opportune moments. Immense Chakra Power: As the Fourth Hokage of his village and hailed as the most fastest shinobi of the world, Minato boasts tremendous levels of chakra energy. He also has large chakra reserves, enough to summon Gamabunta and teleport Kurama away from Konohagakure. His chakra control was very refined, evidenced by his creation of the Rasengan. His chakra color is golden-yellow. Ninjutsu Prowess Ninjutsu Master: Minato was taught by Jiraiya how to summon toads, and was one of the few people to earn the respect and cooperation of Gamabunta. He demonstrated skill and knowledge with barrier ninjutsu and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Minato also had sensory abilities, able to sense chakra signatures from great distances. For closer targets, he could detect everyone within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground. Minato was also proficient in the nature transformations of Wind and Fire Release. *'Space-Time Ninjutsu': Minato's signature ability was the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he'd gained a mastery of superior to its creator, the Second Hokage. Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. Minato was not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, though he needed to provide the chakra for their transport. He did not even need to accompany who or whatever he was teleporting, giving him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away from himself. *'Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Spiraling Sphere): After observing the nature of the Tailed Beast Ball, Minato spent three years developing one of his signature techniques, the Rasengan. The highest level of shape transformation. It requires no hand seals to create and, once formed, is self-sustaining, giving him an edge in combat. Although it requires very precise chakra control to use, Minato, as the Rasengan's creator, has mastered it; he can form it with either of his hands in almost no time. *'Shurikenjutsu Master': Minato had his own special brand of kunai that he used in combat. As standard weapons, Minato would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhanced their offensive potential. He was skilled enough to effectively wield a kunai in his mouth. Their main use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He carried a large number of the kunai in the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly. He even strategically placed a network of kunai around the Hidden Leaf's outskirts, including at least two safe houses, so that he could respond to threats to the village wherever they occurred. Although his normal tactics with the kunai did not require precision, Minato nevertheless had excellent aim and could coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. *'Fūinjutsu Expert': Minato learned several of the Uzumaki Clan's fūinjutsu from Kushina. The most notable of these was the Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique he used to seal the Nine-Tails' Yang-half into Naruto, which would allow small amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra to leak out and naturally mix with Naruto's own. Knowing the seal would slowly weaken over time to give Naruto increasing access to its chakra, Minato created a key that could either accelerate or reverse this process. As an extra precaution, he mixed Kushina's and his own chakra into the seal so that, when certain conditions were met, they could help Naruto with his control of the Nine-Tails' power, as well let them to see their son after they were dead. Senjutsu Prowess Senjutsu Master: *'Sage Mode': ** Jinchūriki Powers Kurama Chakra Mode: Like Naruto, Minato is able to utilize Kurama Chakra Mode. While this mode is active, the user gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around their neck, two distinctive horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, swirl designs similar to the Uzumaki Clan's symbol, and various other lines extending along their body. Minato's shroud has six additional magatama markings around the collar of his mantle as well as patterns extending from his sleeves to the palms of his hands. Minato's eyes become orange when in this mode, and the form's shroud is yellow, which also releases chakra like flickering flames. *'Power Augmentation': **'High-Speed Combat': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': **'Enhanced Chakra Power': *'Negative Emotions Sensing': *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': *'Tailed Beast Mode': Equipment Flying Thunder God Kunai: Minato's special Kunai, mostly for his Space-Time Ninjutsu. Power Status Tier: 8-B, 8-A | At least 7-B, 6-C with Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Kushina Uzumaki (Wife; Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Son) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Minato Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Protagonists Category:S-Class Warrior